


Gravity Wars

by lovelyladiesxoxo



Category: Gravity Falls, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Because ya girl will mess it up, Crossover, F/M, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Hoth, Jedi, Mystery, Naboo - Freeform, Portal - Freeform, Rebel Alliance, Some OCs but whaddaya gonna do, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, codes, im gay, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelyladiesxoxo/pseuds/lovelyladiesxoxo
Summary: ON HIATUS(Imagine this with floating off into space with the main theme in the background)WHEN STAN PINES USES HIS PORTAL TO BRING HIS LONG LOST TWIN BACK, SOMETHING GOES HORRIBLY WRONG. YOUNG TWINS MABEL AND DIPPER ARE SUCKED INTO THE PORTAL AND THROWN INTO NOT JUST A DIFFERENT DIMENSION, BUT A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE...LITTLE DO THEY KNOW, THEY ARE ABOUT TO BE THROWN INTO A WORLD UNLIKE ANY OTHER. A WORLD WITH A CORRUPTED GOVERNMENT, WORSE THAN ANYTHING THEY HAVE SEEN. BUT THEY WON'T BE ALONE. REBEL FIGHTER, LIBRAX SAUROGO, HAS CRASHED ON THE ICY PLANET HOTH, WHILE FIGHTING THE IMPERIAL WALKERS, WITH ONLY HER FAITHFUL DROID, R5-D2.BUT THE QUESTION IS, AN THEY ALL GET OUT BEFORE THE STORMTROOPERS FIND THEM? OR...SOMETHING ELSE?





	1. EPISODE ONE: THE WAYWARD REBEL

**Author's Note:**

> Hello welcome to this absolute hell of a crossover enjoy the ride :)  
> Updates hopefully every Sunday

WHEN STAN PINES USES HIS PORTAL TO BRING HIS LONG LOST TWIN BACK, SOMETHING GOES HORRIBLY WRONG. YOUNG TWINS MABEL AND DIPPER ARE SUCKED INTO THE PORTAL AND THROWN INTO NOT JUST A DIFFERENT DIMENSION, BUT A DIFFERENT UNIVERSE...

LITTLE DO THEY KNOW, THEY ARE ABOUT TO BE THROWN INTO A WORLD UNLIKE ANY OTHER. A WORLD WITH A CORRUPTED GOVERNMENT, WORSE THAN ANYTHING THEY HAVE SEEN. BUT THEY WON'T BE ALONE. REBEL FIGHTER, LIBRAX SAUROGO, HAS CRASHED ON THE ICY PLANET HOTH, WHILE FIGHTING THE IMPERIAL WALKERS, WITH ONLY HER  
FAITHFUL DROID, R5-D2.

BUT THE QUESTION IS, AN THEY ALL GET OUT BEFORE THE STORMTROOPERS FIND THEM? OR...SOMETHING ELSE?

***  
Librax felt an explosion of heat slap her face as the AT-AT Walker hit her plane with a missile. She heard a nervous beeping fill her ear.  
"R5, we've been hit! We're...GOING DOWN!" Librax shrieked, realizing that her ship was rapidly losing height. Librax yanked on the controls and felt herself lurch as she hit a snowbank. Smoke filled the cockpit and she fought to get out.

A blue flash filled her eyes, and Librax wondered if she was hallucinating.

Librax finally succeeded in getting the cockpit open and she rolled out, coughing, her face hot and sooty. The green droid on the wing beeped insistently, signaling the fire on the starboard side. Librax gasped and scooped up snow, throwing to stop the fire. The distant thuds of heavy Imperial artillery filled her head.

She swatted out the remains of the fire. Smoke still drifted, but she thought it didn't look to bad.

"Well, R5? What's the damage?" Librax asked, taking off her orange helmet and wiping the googles. R5 beeped. "What?" Librax asked.

R5 beeped again, and Librax turned. "Two kids? What are you talking about?" She squinted off in the distance, but the bright sun bounced off the snow and she turned back to the ship for fear of snow blindness. R5 beeped insistently. "There's no one out here except for you and me." Librax affirmed.

"Oh my gosh, it's freezing! Where are we?!" A voice said. Librax froze and looked at R5. He buzzed, and you didn't have to be a genius to know he was saying "I told you so".

Librax ran over to the source of the noise. She peeked over a snowbank and saw two kids. Both, she thought, were horribly dressed for a planet like Hoth.

The girl had long brown hair and a pink sweater with a key on it. She curled up in it to attain some warmth. The boy had on a vest and a hat with a blue tree symbol on it. The girl jumped up and down. "Dipper, what happened?" She asked, shivering. The boy, Dipper, shrugged.

Librax slid down the snow bank and whipped out the blaster. "Who are you?! Are you rebels or Stormtroopers?!" She shouted. The two shrieked and whirled around, shrieking again when they found themselves on the wrong end of the blaster.

"I'm Dipper and this is my sister Mabel! And I don't know what you mean by rebels and Boredtroopers!" Dipper yelped.

Librax scowled. A fierce wind blew, messing with the bun she'd so carefully orchestrated her wild black hair into. "Liars! You can't be with the rebels! You don't have the badge! Your clearly Imperials!" She snapped. Dipper and Mabel looked terrified. "No really! We just got sucked into our Grunkle's machine, and then...well, here we are."

There's a lot of holes in this story, they're probably just nuts, Librax thought, seeing no sign of belonging to either side. She slowly put away her gun. "Alright...I don't see any proof otherwise." Librax said, beginning to climb the snow bank.

"Wait! D-D-do you know where we can find someone to help us?" Dipper asked, starting to turn blue.

"Or tell us where we are?" Mabel added.

Librax looked at them. "Well, you two idiots landed on Hoth, the coldest planet in the galaxy, with no warm clothes. And no one lives here. Except me. But hopefully not for long." Mabel and Dipper looked confused.

"Let me put it this way: have fun dying." Librax said bluntly. She hauled herself out and went up to the ship. R5 swiveled his top and beeped at her. "Have fun...OH MY GOSH! You're just gonna let us die?!" Dipper asked, climbing out as well, followed by Mabel.

"It's not my problem." Librax shrugged. R5 beeped angrily.

"But-" Mabel started. "Go away before I shoot you." Librax snapped, whirling around. Mabel and Dipper looked at her pleadingly, but were only met with a stare colder than the ice itself.

R5 was horrified. He knew Librax could be selfish, but he honestly thought she'd never go this far. Mabel and Dipper slowly turned away. And left.

Librax climbed back into the cockpit. "Alrighty, R5. Doesn't looked like there's to much damage, but I'm gonna need you to fire this thing up, okay?" She was met with furious beeping. Librax rolled her eyes. "R5, it's not my fault they're stupid. "

"Beep bloop...beep!"

"Pffft, no way. I'm not going back for them."

"Beep beep BOOP!"

"I can live with that."

"Beep. Beep boop bloop beep beep."

"WHAT?!"

Librax jumped out of the cockpit and glowered fiercely at R5. "Listen here, you sparking piece of scrap! Don't call me that!"

"Beep beep beep!"

Librax groaned. "So let me get this straight. You're not letting me leave until I pick up those two?"

"Beep."

"Great Lakes of Naboo, R5. You are such a baby."

Suddenly R5 whirled and shook in his spot. Librax laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, you really think I'm gonna fall for that one? It's the oldest trick in the-"

Suddenly something whacked Librax away. She shrieked and slid across the ice.

A wampa.

It roared in anger-or maybe hunger-and reached for R5. R5 whipped out his taser and zapped the wampa. For some reason, it had only one arm.

It roared in pain and turned to Librax. She reached for her blaster, but it had been knocked from her pocket when she was smacked. The wampa turned from the droid and slowly and painfully made its way towards Librax. R5 struggled to release himself from the wing, but Librax had strapped him in tightly for fear of him falling out.

"GRAPPLING HOOK!"

A sharp object whizzed by and hit the wampa in the head. It roared and turned to face the new adversaries.

Mabel and Dipper raced to the monstrosity. "Get your gun!" Dipper shouted, running around the monster. Librax jumped up and looked around frantically in the snow for the silvery Nabooian blaster.

But the snow's glare hurt her eyes, and between the panicked beeping and shout of Mabel, Dipper, and the wampa, it was hard to concentrate.

She finally gripped a warm barrel, the telltale sign of her blaster.

And it was right next to the ship.

She heard heard a scream. Librax whirled around to see the wampa choking Mabel. "NO!" Dipper shrieked. He rushed to the wampa, but it struck at him with his sister's own body sending him flying back, hitting a rock and knocking him unconscious.

The wampa was going to kill Librax next. 

She jumped into the cockpit...and shot the wampa dead in the chest.

He stood there for a second, and then slowly fell back. Mabel gasped for air. Librax grabbed her and helped her to her feet. "R5, fire up the ship. We'll be right there." Librax said. "Dipper!" Mabel gasped, shaking her unconscious brother. Librax felt his pulse. "He's okay, I think. Just freezing cold." She assured Mabel. Librax grabbed one arm and Mabel grabbed the other. They half dragged, half carried the incompetent Dipper to the cockpit.

Librax helped the two into the back of the ship, and in a second, they were in space.

"So...why did you save me?" Librax asked uncomfortably. Mabel shrugged. "I dunno. You just needed help, I guess. It's kinda what we do. And what's your name?"

"Librax. Librax Saurogo." Librax answered, reaching back to shake her hand. "And welcome to the alliance."

23-8-5-14 12-9-2-18-1-24 6-9-14-4-19 8-5-18 23-1-25 2-1-3-11 8-15-13-5, 23-5 13-1-25 19-5-5 1 14-1-2-15-15 4-9-4-4-5-18-5-14-20 6-18-15-13 20-8-5 15-14-5 23-5 11-14-15-23…


	2. EPISODE II: RETURN TO NABOO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's y'all's second chapter heathens

EPISODE II:

 

RETURN TO NABOO

LIBRAX SAUROGO HAS PICKED UP TWINS DIPPER AND MABEL PINES, AFTER WORKING TOGETHER WITH THEM TO DEFEAT A VICIOUS WAMPA ON THE ICY PLANET HOTH.

NOW LIBRAX KNOWS THEIR STORY OF HOW THEY'VE FALLEN INTO HER HANDS, AND SHE VOWS TO HELP THEM GET HOME.

HOWEVER, SINCE THE X-WING FIGHTER'S CRASH, THE NAVIGATION SYSTEM IS UNUSABLE, AND LIBRAX IS SCOURING THE GALAXY FOR ANY SIGN OF THE REBEL ALLIANCE. BUT HER SUPPLIES ARE LOW, AND SHE DECIDES TO MAKE A STOP ON HER HOME PLANET, NABOO.

UNBEKNOWNST TO HER, THE EVIL DARTH VADER HAS SENSED THE RIP THAT ALLOWED MABEL AND DIPPER TO ENTER, AND HE IS DETERMINED TO FIND THEM AND USE ANY INFORMATION THEY HAVE.

CAN LIBRAX, R5-D2, MABEL AND DIPPER MAKE IT OFF NABOO ALIVE?

***  
"I spy with my little eye-"

Librax banged her head on the controls. "There's nothing out here to play eye spy with." Dipper argued.

"Yes there is! You can use stars!" Mabel argued.

"There's thousands of stars! It could be any of them!"

"Exactly! I know which star it is! It's-" Mabel turned but her face fell. "Well, I lost it now..."

"Augh!" Librax yelled. The X-wing fighter sputtered. She looked at the controls. "R5, status report."

A nervous beeping filled the cockpit. Librax frowned. "R5, do you wanna play I spy?" Mabel asked. R5 didn't answer.

"Bad news. The ship's engine is damaged." Librax said. R5 beeped again. Librax smiled in relief. "But there's a planet only one parsec away!" R5 beeped some more information. Librax's smile melted away.

"What? What planet is it?" Dipper asked. He'd recovered nicely from being knocked out, save for a bump on his head. "The closet planet is Naboo...my home planet." Librax said quietly.

"Really? Well that's good...right?" Dipper asked. Librax sighed. "I'm wearing my rebel uniform. Naboo used to be...well, the older people say it was beautiful, before the Empire. We were ruled by Queen Padmé Amidala. But...she died in childbirth, right after the Emperor took power." Librax explained.

"What was Padmé like?" Mabel asked randomly. Librax shrugged. "Beats me. I was born a while after she died."

Dipper's head jerked up. "How many years ago did she die?" He asked carefully. "About...twenty two years ago. Why?" Librax asked, confused.

"That would make you less than twenty two...and you said a while...how old are you?" Dipper asked.

Librax felt the blood drain from her face. Suddenly the planet loomed in front of her. "Oh! Quick, Mabel! Root through the cargo and grab something that doesn't give me away!"  
Librax yelped, eager to change the subject. Mabel dived into the cargo hold.

"Ew, it smells like feet down here!"

****************  
Darth Vader stood in front of the hologram of the Emperor, his loud breathing filling the room.

"This boy is the son of Anakin Skywalker." The Emperor said.

Darth Vader was shocked into silence. "Are...are you sure?"

"Look inside yourself. You know this to be true. And before we discuss plans for this boy, there's another thing...I'm sure you sensed a great rip in the Force." The Emperor drawled.

Darth Vader nodded. It was as if something had torn a hole in the galaxy, threw something alien inside, and then crudely stitched it back together.

"I have tracked the remainder of this anomaly. They are on Naboo." The Emperor said carefully.

A wave of emotion overcame Darth Vader before he could push it back down. Everyone knew that the once beautiful planet was now a military site. Darth Vader hadn't been to Naboo since...since...

"Master, how shall we stop this?" Darth Vader asked. "Go to Naboo. Bring me the ones that caused this disturbance. Kill anyone who tries to stop you." The Emperor said.  
"Go to Naboo? But Master-" Darth Vader protested weakly, fighting to keep his voice steady. The Emperor's voice hardened into steel. "Do your feelings stop you? If so, I could always make...arrangements..."

Darth Vader swallowed his grief. "No master. It shall be done."

"See to it." The Emperor said, shutting off the screen.

Darth Vader looked at himself in the polished glass of the room. He could almost see his old reflection. The one that held unlimited power. The one without the black suit.

The one with a wife and family.

Darth Vader drew his lightsaber. In the dark room, the crimson glow cast an eerie shadow on his face. He looked at his reflection, and all he could see was a Sith Lord.

'Anakin, help me. Anakin!'

The voice played in his mind, haunting him.

"NO!" He yelled. Darth Vader brought his lightsaber down on his reflection. I'm not Anakin Skywalker, I'm Darth Vader! I have a job to do!

He took a deep breath to calm himself. His reflection was a pile of melted glass and shattered bits.

But the voice still played in his mind.  
***************************

"What is this?" Dipper asked, wrinkling his nose. An unappetizing bowl of brown goop lay in front of him. Librax turned to him. She had on a simple velvet, maroon dress. She managed to scour up enough money to buy Dipper and Mabel a leather tunic and white dress, which were more normal.

"It's called toriel. It's really good." Librax said, taking a bite of her's. She had taken Dipper and Mabel to the lakeside restaurant, declaring she was sick of the ship rations. Dipper and Mabel agreed.

Mabel hazarded a bit of the food. Her eyes lit up. "Dipper, this is great!" She said, taking a ginormous scoop.

Dipper licked the edge of the spoon and grinned. It was good. It tasted like cinnamon and butterscotch.

Librax grinned at Mabel and Dipper's reactions. R5 started beeping frantically beside her, shifting back and forth.

Librax looked behind Dipper and Mabel and paled. "Get up causally and walked away." She whispered. The twins looked at each other, half confused, half scared. Dipper glanced behind him and felt his stomach knot.

Stormtroopers.

He hadn't seen them up close until now, and he never wanted to see them again. They marched perfectly in order. He tugged on Mabel and they slowly got up and walked away, though one look at their faces would tell you their deepest desire was to scream and run like there was no tomorrow. R5 rolled along, trying not to make much noise and praying they wouldn't have to climb stairs.

They had almost rounded a corner when-

"You there! Halt!"

They would never know if they were the one's being addressed or not, but they didn't stay to find out.

"RUUUUUN!" Librax screamed. They broke into a sprint, with the Stormtroopers close behind. Predictably, every single shot missed.

Librax turned and shot a few rounds, taking out some of their enemies. "R5, have them meet me at the ship!" She yelled. "Wait, where are you going?!" Mabel said. "I'll distract them! Go!" Librax ordered, running to the Stormtroopers. R5 beeped and rolled away, Mabel and Dipper in tow. "You know...for a little droid...you're pretty quick!" Dipper panted. R5 beeped proudly.  
*************************  
"We're lost." Mabel announced. They had dropped down in what looked like a museum. A stained glass picture of a woman in a beautiful blue dress was above them. She was asleep, and she looked peaceful, but scary. White flowers were woven into her long brown hair. For some reason, Mabel noticed a small wooden charm necklace in her hand. I've seen her someplace... Mabel thought.

"Mabel, help me find map or something." Dipper said. The museum was curiously empty. "We won't be able to read it." Mabel pointed out. R5 beeped.  
"R5, we can't understand you." Mabel said. R5 beeped again. Mabel looked up curiously. "Do you hear that?" She asked. "What?" Dipper said, looking back to her. "It kind of sounds like an air conditioner...like, chee-woo, chee-woo." She said, putting her hand up to her mouth to make the sound.

Dipper wrinkled his forehead. "That doesn't sound like an air conditioner." "A broken one, Dipper! Duh!" Mabel said.

They were quiet.

"I don't hear anything." Dipper said. Mabel shrugged. "I guess it's gone."

"No, it's not."

A red flash came down between the twins and the jumped back, screaming.

A man stood before them, in all black with a mask. A cape billowed out behind him.

"Who are you?" Mabel whimpered, clutching her brother.

"I am Darth Vader." He said, his glowing red lightsaber buzzing threateningly. "And I have orders to take you to the Emperor."

Mabel and Dipper glanced at each other, terrified. R5 bravely zoomed in front of them and beeped angrily at the advancing Darth Vader, waving his taser warningly.

"What a brave little droid." Darth Vader said sarcastically, though also slightly amused. He put a gloved hand out and made a fist.

R5 shook and his head indented, sparks flying. He squealed, and then his lights went out and he was silent.

"R5!" Mabel yelled. Dipper grabbed her hand and they sprinted through the museum. Darth Vader materialized at their side and swiped at them with the lightsaber. Dipper barely dodged.  
"Make this easier on both of you and-OW!" Darth Vader dropped his lightsaber and clutched his head. Mabel grinned triumphantly, her grappling hook pulling back into the barrel.

"I know it hurts, because I've done it to Dipper! That was for R5!" She shouted.

Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand, and they dashed into the museum.  
*******************************  
Librax collapsed in an alley, panting, unwanted tears springing to her eyes. A Stormtrooper had lost his gun and socked her in the eye, for once hitting his mark.

Her eye was swollen shut, and she clutched it, growling curse words under her breath.

Librax took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She had finally lost the Stormtroopers, and was hoping that R5 had gotten the twins back safely.

She dashed towards the hangar, but turned into the Naboo Museum. It was a quicker shortcut.

Librax briefly stopped at looked at the stained glass of the dead queen, Padmé Amidala. She wondered what her life would be like if Padmé were still alive.

Librax smelled the stench of melting metal and gasped. R5 was a smoking mess. "R5!" She yelled.

She knocked on the metal top. "No no no no! Don't be broken! Where are the twins?!" She asked frantically. There was no answer.

Librax heard a loud scream and the telltale hum of a lightsaber.

She put her hand up to her mouth.

"Oh no."  
*******************************  
Dipper and Mabel clutched each other, terrified. They were hiding behind a large chest, and they could hear Darth Vader's breathing and footsteps as he searched for them.

"I was going to bring you to Emperor unharmed, but now I don't think so now...I have to bring you in alive, but that doesn't mean in one piece. Especially you, girl." He called. Mabel shot a terrified look at Dipper.

A whoosh sounded, and the lightsaber crashed down beneath them. The twins screamed and rolled away as Darth Vader slashed at them. Dipper could swear he felt the weapon's heat.

Darth Vader slashed at something above Dipper's head, and he looked up to see a large decorative curtain fall on him. He fought to get loose, but the process was tangled up in the weaving.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled. "Run Mabel!" Dipper called. Mabel ignored him and ran to help him, but veered away when Darth Vader slashed at her. "You will pay for what you did." Darth Vader growled, referring to the grappling hook.

Mabel gulped and turned to try and find a weapon, and ran over to a case containing blasters. But Darth Vader was quicker. He stretched out his hand towards a large statue. It tipped over. "MABEL! LOOK OUT!" Dipper screamed. Mabel looked up, but to late. The statue fell down on top of her.

"NO!" Dipper screamed.

Mabel felt the stone digging into her and fought to get loose. She could barely breath.

Then, from the dust and debris, Darth Vader emerged. Mabel felt panic grip her and she forced herself not to beg for mercy.

"I hope you enjoy this!" Darth Vader said, raising his lightsaber.

Mabel squeezed her eyes shut and waited for a burning pain.

But instead she heard a blast and Darth Vader's yell of pain.

She cracked open her eyes to see Darth Vader holding his arm in pain. At the entrance stood Librax.

"Get away from them!" She screamed at Darth Vader. Darth Vader looked at his attacker. He gasped in half horror, half shock.

Mabel noticed that he glanced up at the stained glass of the woman. That's who she looks like! Librax looked a lot like the lady in the stained glass window. Except, she looked different somehow...but yet the same.

Darth Vader regained his composure. "Leave now, and I may spare your life." Darth Vader warned. Librax raised her silver blaster again. "I don't think so."

Darth Vader charged at her. Librax dodged easily, and shot at Darth Vader. He blocked most, but another hit his arm and he yelled in pain.

"You win this time. But next time, I'll be ready. Next time, you will die." And Darth Vader strode out.

Librax tilted her head. He gave up way to easily...she thought nervously.

"Librax! Help me!" Dipper yelled. He had gotten untangled and was trying to push the statue off Mabel. Mabel grimaced. "Ow! Dipper, careful!"

Librax ran over and pushed the statue off Mabel. She gasped for air. "Anything broken?" Librax asked. Mabel hesitated. "I don't think so..." Librax helped her up. Mabel gasped. "Your eye!"

Librax looked at her incredulously. "You just had a statue fall on you and you're worried about my eye?!"

Mabel shrugged and then winced. "Dipper, push R5 to the hangar."

"You can fix him?" Dipper asked. Librax smiled. "I have to try."  
***************************  
Darth Vader sat in a room alone, head in his hands. His head and arm throbbed, but he ignored it.

It's not her, he told himself over and over. But it didn't matter. That rebel girl-Darth Vader was sure she was a rebel-looked just like Padmé.

Even the glare she'd given him looked like the one Padmé would give her opponents.

It's not her! She's dead! Darth Vader scolded himself.

Next time he wouldn't be weak. Next time, he would kill her on the spot.

He covered his face, and in the blackness, he could see Padmé smiling at him, laughing, happy and loving.

But it was only a dream, and when he opened his eyes, all he could see was death.

9-19 16-1-4-13-5'19 17-21-5-5-15-4-15-13 18-5-1-12-12-25 15-22-5-18? 15-18 9-19 1-12-12 20-8-9-19 19-15-13-5 19-15-18-20 15-6 3-15-22-5-18?


	3. EPISODE III: THE REUNITING

EPISODE III:

THE REUNITING 

R5-D2, LIBRAX SAUROGO'S FAITHFUL DROID, HAS BEEN REDUCED TO A SPARKING MASS OF METAL AND WIRES WHILE PROTECTING LOST TWINS DIPPER AND MABEL PINES FROM THE ABDUCTION OF THE EVIL DARTH VADER.

FIXING HIM IS FAR BEYOND LIBRAX'S LIMITED MECHANICAL KNOWLEDGE, AND WHILE SHE KNOWS A PERSON WHO CAN FIX HER FRIEND, IT IS A FACE THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO SEE.

MEANWHILE, DARTH VADER IS STILL LOOKING FOR THE PINES TWINS AND IS DETERMINED TO EXACT REVENGE ON LIBRAX FOR HIS DEFEAT.

EVEN WORSE, DREAM DEMON BILL CIPHER HAS MANAGED TO SLIP THROUGH THE CRACKS OF THE FORCE. HE HAS BEEN SILENTLY SHADOWING THE THE TWINS AND IS READY TO MAKE HIS MOVE AT THEIR COMING, WEAKEST MOMENT.

TO PUT THE ICING ON THE CAKE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE PORTAL, STANLEY PINES IS DESPERATELY WORKING IN SECRET TO FIRE THE PORTAL BACK UP IN ORDER TO BRING BACK HIS BELOVED GREAT NIECE AND NEPHEW, AGAINST THE ADVICE OF RECENTLY RETURNED STANFORD PINES. BUT THE NEW MODIFICATIONS ADDED TO MAKE THE PORTAL STRONGER HAVE DANGEROUS CONSEQUENCES.

CAN LIBRAX, DIPPER, AND MABEL EVEN ACCOMPLISH THE FIRST THING I TOLD YOU ABOUT?  
***

"Shut up, Ford! Just shut up!" Stan yelled at his twin. Stan was just about up to here with Ford's warnings. He was sick of this smartigan's "for the greater good" speeches.

"Stanley, get this through your clogged head! This is too. Dangerous." Ford snapped.

"So what am I supposed to do?! Just let them die?!" Stan yelled.

"I don't think they are alive." Ford said quietly. Stan chucked the nearest object, a large metal pipe, at Ford as hard as he could. "SHUT UP!" He screamed.

"Look! The portal shows the life forms that enter it. If they don't show up on this monitor, then..." Ford shrugged. "I'm sorry, Stanley."

"Yeah, you sound sorry! And you don't know them! Trust me when I say that when they're together, literally nothing can kill them." Stan said. He paused and knocked on the wooden platform. Just to be safe.

"Stanley, you can't just ignore the facts! They can't be alive-unless..." Ford said, trailing off. He shook his head.

"What? What is it?! Tell me!" Stan yelled, desperate for hope.

Ford sighed. "Come with me."

***

"So imagine this is our universe." Ford said, holding up an onion. Stan looked at him incredulously.

"So if we cut it, we see the layers inside, right?" Ford said, cutting it in half. Both started sobbing. "That's...a...strong onion!" Ford choked.

"So each layer represents a different dimension in our universe. But what if there was other onions?" Ford asked. He grabbed a few more onions from the fridge and lined them up on the counter. "Each onion is a different universe. Normally they're in an order, but sometimes they get jostled around." Ford shook the counter, and the onions rolled around, bumping into each other.

"Normally, it's no big deal. But sometimes, if a particularly powerful disturbance comes along-" Ford looked pointedly at Stan and was rewarded with an eye roll. "Well, then things get messy."

Ford picked up two onions and smashed them together. Onion parts sprayed everywhere.

"So, Dipper and Mabel could be in another universe?" Stan asked, horrified.

"Well...this is only a theory. I mean, there's all sorts of questions. And the interesting thing is that each dimension has its own timeline. So, in age terms, a dimension could be very  
young, but far more technologically advanced. And what heals the universes when the collide?" Ford rambled.

"In another uni-THEY'RE NOT DEAD!" Stan said suddenly, jumping up and running back downstairs.

Ford sighed. "Oh, for crying out loud..."

*****************************

"Librax, stop being stupid."

"You're the one being stupid!"

Mabel sighed in exasperation at the constant bickering. She tried to remain neutral, but it seemed like her pacifist attitude didn't help put out the fire.

Librax couldn't fix R5, who had been wrecked by Darth Vader. But she knew someone who did. But she refused to take them, for "personal reasons".

Dipper said she was being stupid.

"Look, Toch, he's-" Librax started. That peaked Mabel's attention. "Ooh! So it's a boy, huh?" She said empathetically.

Librax slammed out of hyper speed so fast the twins lurched violently. "Say that again." She growled.

Mabel gulped. "N-n-nothing."

Librax sped forth. "That's what I thought."

***************************

Bill Cipher smiled. Well, he would have if he had a mouth.

He'd been watching this new pawn carefully, and sadly concluded to himself that he most likely couldn't use her.

At least not directly.

Librax had a selfish streak, and it tended to pop out at the worst times. Such as now.

Bill thought maybe he could bend that to his will.

But right now, he had something to do.

*****************************

Toch Markno hopped off his ship and swaggered into the bar. Finishing a smuggling mission always filled him with pride.

He sat in a booth, putting his feet up on a table and smiling in relaxation. Mos Eisley was one of his favorite places ever. It might not be pretty, but you could get away with  
literally anything here.

Toch figured he better not spend too much time here. He had to get back to Jabba's palace and confirm that he'd delivered.

He closed his eyes and his smile widened as he imagined what he'd use this load of cash for.

Someone slid into the booth. Toch's eyes snapped open. And before him stood the last person he ever expected to see.

"I need your help."

Toch smirked. "Of course you do, Libby."

***************************

Dipper was sure that Librax would kill Toch before they even got a chance to talk to him. Dipper jumped in. "Hi, I'm Dipper Pines." He said, reaching out his hand to shake. Toch took it. "Pleasure. And who's this lovely lady?" He grinned, looking at Mabel. Mabel blushed.

Librax gave Dipper a pointed look, as if to say I told you so.

Librax coughed. "Well, Toch, we didn't come here so you could flirt with my friends." Toch smiled. "Oh, of course not Libby. You came for me!"

Librax's face turned red with anger. Mabel jumped in. "Librax's droid broke down. Do you think you can fix him?" She asked.

"Little R5? Yeah, probably. What did you do anyway, Libby? Shoot him by accident?" Toch smirked.

"For your information, he was attacked by Darth Vader." Librax snapped, relishing Toch's face when it paled. Toch scoffed. "Yeah, right."

"Nope. It's true." Dipper said. He didn't like Toch either and wished he had listened to Librax. He looked at Mabel. Oh no. She was giving him flirty eyes.

In her defense, Toch did look like a movie star. He had sandy blond hair and and bright green eyes, and he sat in a self confident movie star way.

But his amused smirk at Librax's fury and happiness at Mabel smitten face ruined the effect.

Toch scowled. "What did you do to piss him off so bad? Blow up a space station? Wait...Libby's driving. Nevermind." He laughed at his joke.

Librax had apparently had enough. She stood up and stormed out of the cantina. "Wait, Librax!" Dipper yelled, chasing after her.

Mabel sat alone awkwardly with Toch, who looked slightly crestfallen now that his audience had left.

"So...how do you know Librax?" She asked, trying to get a conversation going with a smoking hot guy.

"Well, we grew up together. She used to be one of my best friends..." Toch said wistfully. He was quiet for a moment. "How'd she get that shiner?" He asked.

"A Stormtrooper socked her." Mabel said matter-of-factly. Toch turned to Mabel, startled. Mabel grinned. "Yep, we really did meet Darth Vader. He threw a statue on me 'cause I  
bounced my grappling hook off his head!" Mabel said excitedly.

"She really did it." Toch whispered. Mabel continued talking happily about her adventures, and Toch sat deep in thought.

"You like her, don't 'cha?" Mabel said suddenly.

Toch turned to her. "Like her? Ha! I like her away from me. Besides, even if I did like her, the only way she likes me is dead."

Mabel put her elbows on the table and looked at Toch with a wary eye. "What happened between you two anyway?"

"Well, kid. That's what I call a private matter."

Mabel sighed. "Look, we really need your help, and whether Librax admits it or not, R5 means a lot to her."

Toch scowled. "I don't owe her anything."

"Please?" Mabel put on her super power ultra cute heart melting Bambi eyes.

Toch sighed. "Fine!"

"Yes! And if it makes you feel any better, my brother had a weird crush on an older girl too." Mabel said, getting up to leave.

Toch's brow furrowed. "Older girl?!"

"Yeah. Librax is like, twenty and you're like fifteen." She said, skipping out.

Toch sat in confusion for a second. Then all the pieces fell into place and he laughed.

"Oh, Libby, you trickster."

*****************************

"I told you! He's no help to us!" Librax snapped, pacing back and forth angrily. "Librax, I-" Dipper started.

"No! You wanted to meet him so badly, and look where we got? Nowhere! R5 is still in shambles, we're still wanted, and-" Librax ranted.

"Hey Libby."

Librax whirled around. "Go away!" She yelled. Mabel jumped in front of Toch, not liking the way Librax's hand strayed to the blaster.

"Librax, Toch wants to talk to you." She said.

Toch slowly ambled up to Librax and grinned at her. She scowled so fiercely it was a wonder that he didn't turn to ash.

"I'll help you. I always had a soft spot for that little droid. And...well, I want to help you get these kids home. They're obviously pretty far..." Toch said. Librax scoffed. "You have no idea."

"Armistice?" Toch offered, holding out his hand. Librax eyed it, and then took it. "Armistice."

Toch smiled.

Suddenly Librax smiled back crazily. She yanked Toch towards her and flipped him onto his back.

"That was for everything."

"I may deserve that."

2-9-12-12'9 2-1-3-11


	4. EPISODE IV: CONTACT AND BACKSTABBING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS MY LAST TIME PLUGGING THIS I SWEAR BUT GO READ MY LOOK SEE/COCO CROSSOVER IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH SOME MAJOR GORE OKAY ENJOY THE CHAPTER

EPISODE IV: CONTACT AND BACKSTABBING 

TOCH MARKNO HAS SUCCESSFULLY REPAIRED LIBRAX SAUROGO'S FAITHFUL DROID, R5-D2. SINCE THIS, FORTUNE HAS SMILED ON THE SMALL BAND, WHO ARE NOW TRAVELING IN TOCH'S LARGER SHIP.

TOCH DECIDES TO STOP IN HIS FAVORITE PLACE, CLOUD CITY. AND IN WHAT SEEMS LIKE ANOTHER STROKE OF LUCK, THEY MEET UP WITH PILOT HAN SOLO, REBEL LEADER PRINCESS LEIA, CHEWBACCA THE WOOKIE AND C-3PO.

BEST OF ALL, LIBRAX AND TOCH ARE WORKING ON A MACHINE THAT MAY ALLOW DIPPER AND MABEL PINES TO GET IN TOUCH WITH THEIR FAMILY BACK IN GRAVITY FALLS.

HOWEVER, THINGS AREN'T ALWAYS WHAT THEY SEEM.

CLOUD CITY'S LEADER HAS A SINISTER PLAN IN MIND FOR HAN SOLO AND HIS FRIENDS, AND EVIL TRIANGLE BILL CIPHER IS DONE WAITING AND IS READY TO TAKE ACTION.

WILL ANYONE MAKE IT OUT ALIVE?

***

"Bespin, dead ahead!" Toch grinned. Librax stretched out in the copilot's seat. "I still don't see why we had to come here."

"C'mon, Libby! We need more supplies! And not to mention all sorts of repairs." Toch argued. Librax wrinkled her nose. "We wouldn't need repairs if you stopped flying this piece   
of s-"

"Librax! R5, says he's got something!" Dipper Pines poked his head into the room. Librax jumped up and dashed out to the little green droid. Toch had successfully repaired him, and save for a few scars, R5 was good as new.

"You picked up a Rebel signal?" Librax asked excitedly. R5 quivered and beeped happily. "Scan again!"

R5 stuck out a long antennae and the scanner spun around. It stopped abruptly and then slowly pulled back in. He beeped sadly. Librax frowned. "He lost it. And he can't trace the signal." She said. Dipper frowned. He knew how important finding the Rebel Alliance was to Librax.

"Hey, Dipper! Check it out!" Mabel stuck her head into the room and grinned happily. Dipper looked out the window and gasped.

A beautiful floating city loomed before them, barley skimming the thick layer of clouds that looked like a puffy carpet.

"Welcome to Cloud City!" Toch yelled from the cockpit. Not a very creative name, Mabel thought. Librax turned to Toch, looking furious.

"Cloud City?! You came here for casino, you little rat!" Librax yelled at Toch. Toch gulped. "Eh...well..."

"Argh!" Librax whirled around, disgusted.

Toch ducked back into the cockpit, muttering something about "women".

Dipper looked at R5. R5 beeped, exasperated.

"I hear ya, buddy."

****************************

Librax marched off the platform and ushered the twins ahead. "R5, can you take them for a few minutes please?" She asked. R5 beeped and led the twins off.

Librax turned to Toch, eyes blazing. Toch gulped. "Hey! I forgot to tell you! The machine is almost done!" Toch said quickly.

The fire more or less burned out in Librax's eyes. "Really?!"

"Yeah. But...it needs way more power than it has. It order to reach that far across dimensions...it needs a power that I don't think is even possible." Toch said.

Librax sighed. She slumped against the ship. "Hey...you okay?" Toch asked.

"I just...I promised I would get them home...how can I manage to send them back without hurting anyone if we can't even communicate?" She said, putting her face in her hands.

"We can do it. I know we can." Toch said firmly. Librax looked up, and then her attention was quickly drawn to a junky ship in the next hangar.

"Great Lakes of Naboo..." She breathed.

Toch turned. "Oh, c'mon!"

******************************  
R5 whirled irritably as he waited for Librax. He thought that he had known the way to the main center, but apparently not. They were lost in what seemed like an endless white hallway.

"Okay, I guess you're right, but what if the dragon met Bigfoot underwater?" Mabel asked Dipper.

"Well, they would both drown."

"I meant if they both had scuba gear! Honestly, Dipper!"

Dipper opened his mouth to argue, but a gold figure came around the corner and they crashed.

"Ah!" Dipper gasped. "Oh, goodness." An annoyed voice said.

"Woah!" Mabel gasped. A man entirely covered in gold stood before her. She noticed the wires around his abdomen and realized he was a droid.

Dipper scrambled up, startled by the gold droid as well. "Oh, sorry man." He said. He hadn't really seen any droids other than R5, and this one threw him off.

"Think nothing of it, my good man. I am C3PO, human cyborg relations." The gold droid said proudly, as if he expected a medal.

Dipper didn't like him.

"I'm Mabel, and this is my brother, Dipper!" Mabel grinned. R5 squealed irritably. "Oh, and this is R5-D2."

"Hey! What are you two doing here?!" A tall man in a blue cape strode towards them. Dipper and Mabel looked at each and ran in the opposite direction.

****************************  
"Toch, c’mon! Do I have to drag your sorry butt all the way over?!" Librax snapped. "You don't know him. He's angry with me...and did you see that Wookie?!" Toch whimpered.

"Yes, Toch. I was underground with all of them for a long time." Librax sighed patiently.

"LIBRAX!"

Librax looked to see Mabel and Dipper running over, R5 close behind. "What? What're you-" Librax paused as an angry man in a blue cape stepped behind them.

"Er-" Toch started. Then a huge furry creature stepped out behind the man. Toch gulped. "Well, that's my cue."

Librax grabbed him by the shirt. "Not this time, you wuss."

The man scowled. "You don't have clearance!" He snapped. R5 beeped angrily.

Librax smiled nervously. "Uh-you need clearance?" She whirled around to Toch and whacked him upside the head. "You need clearance?!" She hissed.

Toch smiled weakly. "Hey Lando, what's going on out here?" A man stepped out. "Who are they?" He asked.

Librax sighed in relief. Finally, someone she knew. "Captain Solo, Saurogo reporting for duty." She said brightly, saluting.

Han Solo gave her a blank look.

Librax sighed. "I'm the one who tripped you by accident on Hoth."

"Oh! Right! Um...hi." Han coughed awkwardly.

"Princess Leia!" Librax said, saluting again. Leia stood still for a second and then realization dawned on her. "Librax! We thought you were killed on Hoth." She said, smiling happily. "I almost was. These two helped." Librax said, gesturing to the twins. Mabel smiled brightly, and Dipper waved awkwardly. "This is Mabel and Dipper Pines." Librax said.

Leia smiled. "Thanks for helping her out. She's a great pilot. This is Chewbacca," She said, gesturing the furry mass. "And this is Han Solo."

"And I'm Lando, the guy waiting for your clearance." The guy in the blue cape said irritably.

Librax smiled weakly. "C'mon, Lando. They're with us. Can't you make an exception or something?" Han asked, smiling. Librax wondered if he always used that smile when he wanted something.

Lando paused. "They're with you, right? Like in the rebel alliance?" He asked carefully. Leia nodded. A flash of something crossed his face, almost to quick for Librax to process.

And then it was gone.

He clapped his hands together, smiling. "Well! Any friend of Han's is a friend of mine. Welcome to Cloud City, Mr. and Miss Pines, Miss Saurogo, and, uh, who's your friend?" He   
asked, peeking at Toch.

Han's eyes narrowed. "You!" He snapped. Chewbacca roared in anger. "Well, it's been nice visiting. Bye!" Toch said, turning to go. Librax grabbed him again. "Why are you angry at each other?" Mabel asked.

"He stole my goods!" Han snapped. "I did not!" Toch said angrily. "He told the Imperial ships to follow me!" Han snapped again. "Still not me!" Toch retorted. "And you sent a bunch   
of bounty hunters after me!" Han finished.

"I did-" Toch paused. "Actually, yeah, I did do that."

Chewbacca roared.

Librax sighed. "Can't we put our differences aside? We're all more or less on the same team, right?"

There was a tense silence. Lando shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, fine." Han spat. "I guess." Toch muttered.

***********************

"YES!" Stan Pines leapt away from the machine as black smoke expelled into his face. A whirring noise started. The circle in the triangle glowed brightly.

For a second, it was a blinding white, and then the figure of a gold plated man appeared.

"Stormtroopers?! Here?! Oh-" A loud blast filled the room and the machine sparked and and the image disappeared.

"No no no no!" Stan yelled. He kicked the metal in anger, but only succeeded in hurting his toe. Soos and Wendy had been here, but Stan had refused to show them anything. It was too painful. 

"Stanley, I told you-"

Stan chucked a wrench at his brother's head. Ford dodged easily.

"GET. OUT!" Stan screamed. "Stanley listen! I know I told you it would be impossible, but...after seeing that...I...I'm willing to try." Ford said. He looked down. He hated admitting he   
was wrong.

"Really?" Stan asked, whispering.

"I'm not saying it'll work. The odds are stacked against us, and the chances of this working are-" Ford was cut off. Stan had him in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you." Stan whispered.

*********************

"So how did you keep this whole operation a secret?" Librax asked. Dipper and Mabel trailed behind. Chewbacca was letting Mabel ride on his shoulders, and Dipper was telling   
Mabel to be careful. Toch was back in his room.

"Don't worry. I made a deal that will keep my city safe." Lando opened the doors.

Darth Vader stood at the end of the hall.

Librax gasped. Han drew his blaster, but Darth Vader stretched out his hand and it simply flew towards him.

Chewbacca, having caught up, roared in alarm and set Mabel down behind him. "What's going-" Dipper started, but fell silent when he saw Darth Vader.

The Empire had arrived.

********************  
Bill Cipher smiled to himself. Well, he would have, if he had a mouth. There was little Palpatine, sitting in his throne room. Perfect.

Bill forced him into the Mindscape, and he watched in amusement as the Emperor stood up in a panic as the world around him grew gray.

"What is-" Palpatine started.

"WELL WELL WELL. IT'S BEEN A WHILE, HASN'T IT? DIDJA MISS ME?" Bill asked.

Palpatine gasped. He knew that voice anywhere. "Master!"

4-1-18-20-8 16-12-1-7-5-21-19 9-19 2-1-3-11


	5. EPISODE V: PERHAPS ANOTHER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof I'm at the end of my buffer now I actually have to start working ew

EPISODE V: PERHAPS ANOTHER  
LANDO CALRISSIAN OF CLOUD CITY, BESPIN HAS BETRAYED LIBRAX AND HER FRIENDS TO DARTH VADER.

LIBRAX REALIZES THAT HER TIME MAY BE SHORT, AND STRUGGLES WITH HER MACHINE THAT MAY SEND DIPPER AND MABEL PINES BACK TO THEIR GALAXY.

MEANWHILE, THE SHAKY ALLIANCE BETWEEN THE ELDER PINES TWINS GROWS THIN AS FAILURE UPON FAILURE STACKS UP. A DANGEROUS SHORTCUT IS USED, BUT COULD IT COST SOMEONE THEIR LIFE?

FINALLY, BILL HAS REUNITED WITH AN OLD ALLY, AND IS READY TO FIGHT. HIS NEW PLAN IS ONE THAT WILL AFFECT ALL, AND PUT HIM IN POWER, NO MATTER THE CASUALTIES ON BOTH SIDES. 

WHO WILL LIVE, AND WHO WILL DIE?

***  
The only good thing was the Wookie.

Mabel and Dipper were confined to one of the rooms that had seemed nice, but now was a prison. Librax and Toch argued loudly, and Leia sat stone-faced, staring at the door as if expecting Han to burst through with his usual swagger. But he didn't.

Chewbacca proved to have similar effect as a hospital dog, graciously allowing Mabel to braid his fur into complicated hairstyles. Dipper was attempting to join the conversation with Toch and Librax, but he couldn't shout loud enough.

"This wouldn't have happened if your gambling problem hadn't been your first priority!" Librax snapped. 

"How was I supposed to know Lando would betray us?! He used to be a great friend." Toch retorted.

"Yeah, well, he was Han's friend too, and look where that got him! Trapped with Darth Vader, where he could-"

"STOP IT!"

Everyone jumped as Leia got to her feet, eyes blazing. Chewbacca moaned as if to say You're in trouble now...

"Look, the Empire has us, and it looks pretty bad. And we also have twins who have fallen in from another universe...?" She glanced at Mabel and Dipper, who nodded.

"But arguing won't fix anything! We need a plan, something to..." She trailed off as the door opened and two Stormtroopers dragged in Han Solo.

Librax gasped. Han looked horrible, apparently to weak to stand. Chewbacca roared furiously at the Stormtroopers, and they hurried out, not prepared to take on an angry Wookie.

"Han!" Leia rushed to him, gently touching his shoulder. Han shuddered. "They didn't even ask me any questions..." He muttered. Mabel and Dipper shared a terrified glance. Leia and Chewbacca helped Han into a seat, and the broken C-3PO groaned. 

"That's it. We are doomed! Oh, if only Master Luke were here! Perhaps he could help us..."

"Who's Luke?" Mabel asked. 

"He's a good friend of ours...he went to somewhere called the Dagobah system? It...it was something about becoming a Jedi." Leia said, not looking sure.

"Jedi are the guys who can the telekinesis thing, right?" Mabel asked. "Tele-what?" Han asked. "That's what they call it where we're from. People who can move things with their mind are called telekinetic." Dipper explained.

"We've only met one telekinetic person, and he was in no way a Jedi." Mabel said. Dipper paused. "Wait, we have?"

Mabel rolled her eyes. "Gideon, obviously!"

"Gideon shouldn't count, he was using the gem!"

"But he was still moving things with his mind!"

"But you used the gem too! Does that make you a Jedi?"

"Maybe it does!"

"OH, IT DOESN'T!"

Everyone jumped as suddenly Bill Cipher appeared in his full top hatted triangle glory. "Bill?! What are you doing h-"

"I'M HERE TO MEET YOUR NEW FRIENDS OBVIOUSLY! I LOVE MAKING NEW VICTIMS- I MEAN FRIENDS. YES, FRIENDS." Bill sailed around a shocked looking Han. "NOT LOOKING SO   
GOOD THERE, FLYBOY!" Han looked startled. "That's what she-"

"YEAH, YOUR GIRLFRIEND CALLS YOU THAT. ADORABLE, AMIRIGHT?" Bill laughed. Chewbacca roared and swiped at him. Bill dodged easily. "WOAH THERE, FLUFFY! I LOVE WOOKIES!"

"You do?" Asked Dipper. "SURE! A LITTLE GAMEY FOR MOST, BUT WITH A LITTLE GARLIC, IT'S JUST FINE! PLUS, THEY MAKE GREAT DRAPES AND CARPETS!"

Han looked angrier than Chewbacca. "Alright, I don't know who you are, you little cornered freak, but no one threatens my copilot!"

"WOAH! CHILL OUT THERE! WELL, YOU WILL ANYWAY...EH." Bill did what might have been a shrug, but since he had no shoulders, it was hard to tell.

"What do you want Bill?" Dipper snapped. "NOTHING. I JUST WANTED TO SAY HI! AND ALSO THAT OLD SID WANTS YOU ALL DEAD!"

"Sid? Who's-" Toch started. "OH, RIGHT. YOUR EMPEROR. ESPECIALLY YOU TWO." He pointed at Mabel and Dipper. They shot a nervous glance at each other. R5, quiet until now,   
beeped furiously at Bill.

"WELL, I OUGHT TO GET GOING. REMEMBER! THE FORCE WILL NEVER BE BALANCED, THERE'S ONE MORE JEDI, AND PURPLE IS A STUPID LIGHTSABER COLOR!" In a flash of light, Bill   
disappeared.

"That was enlightening." Mabel said. Dipper scoffed. "Bill never gives us anything except trouble and riddles."

"You know him?" Leia asked.

"Unfortunately." Dipper and Mabel said at the same time.

**********************************

"Leave, you cannot." Yoda told the distressed Luke. "What?! No way! Han and Leia! They're in trouble. And...with two kids." Luke snapped.

"Train, you must." Yoda insisted. "He's right, Luke." The ghostly apparition of Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared, looking solemn.

"You're not ready. For both the fight, and what you face." Obi-Wan said. Luke paused, contemplating his choices. He shook his head. "No. They need me." R2-D2 beeped, but   
whether in approval or scolding it was hard to tell.

"I'll be back as soon as I can help them. I promise!" Luke said to Yoda, more so to reassure himself.

Yoda and Obi-Wan watched him go.

"There is another..." Yoda muttered to himself, troubled.

2-25-5 8-1-14....


	6. EPISODE VI: LUKE SKYWALKER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeet

EPISODE 6: LUKE SKYFALLER

RECENTLY, OUR DYNAMIC TEAM OF MOSTLY HUMAN WITH TWO ROBOTS AND A WOOKIE WAS CAPTURED AND INTERROGATED BY THE EVIL DARTH VADER AND HIS STORMTROOPERS. BILL CIPHER IS TAKING EVERY OPPORTUNITY HE CAN TO BOTH DEMORALIZE THE TEAM AND TO PUT ALL HIS PIECES IN PLACE. 

AT THE SAME TIME, LUKE SKYWALKER HAS LEFT THE DAGOBAH SYSTEM, AND IS ON HIS WAY TO HELP. YET HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT AWAITS HIM, EVEN THOUGH WE ALL DO. 

CAN ANYONE WIN IN THIS?   
***  
Space was quiet, eerily quiet, except for the hum of the engine. Luke was surprised that the engine was running as smoothly as it was, considering it had been covered in mud not long ago. 

R2-D2 beeped, and Luke sighed. “I know, I know...but I have to help my friends. They need me.”

The little robot shuddered, not entirely eager for the unknown adventure that was coming. There was something bad in Cloud City, he knew that. Bad enough that Ghost Ben and 

Yoda had practically begged Luke not to come. Bad enough that R2 couldn’t get any sort of signal from Luke’s friends, no matter how hard he tried.

R2 buzzed nervously as clouds suddenly surrounded the aircraft, and the temperature warmed significantly, humidity sticking to the robot and aircraft like bugs on flypaper. R2 gave a low moan, feeling drops of water trying to sneak in through the cracks of his metal plating.

“I know, I know. We’re almost there.” Luke said, zeroing in on the landing docks.

“Don’t worry, guys. We’re coming for you.” Luke said.   
*** *** ***  
“Think we could make a run for it?” Mabel whispered to Dipper, looking around anxiously.

Dipper looked around at the Stormtroopers, marching around them in perfect unison. Their footsteps echoed like an eerie, perfect drumbeat, a march to the hangman’s noose. 

They held their guns close, as if the slightest disturbance would be an excuse to use them. They were faceless, immaculate. 

Unified killers. 

“...I don’t think so.” He whispered back.

Librax, Toch and R5 had been left in the room, and had been left to be taken by the Empire. Mabel and Dipper had no idea why Darth Vader wanted them to come along, but they weren’t looking forward to it.

Han was a bit better, though he still looked gaunt, and slumped over as if ready to lay down and take a nap. Leia was holding his hand tightly, pretending that she wasn’t aware of it. C-3PO was still complaining loudly. 

“I tell you, we are doomed! Doomed I say! Doomed!” He cried mournfully. 

“Can you stop? You’re kinda bumming me out.” Mabel asked quietly. Chewbacca gave a low moan in agreement. “Oh, I’m sorry, allow me to talk about the future adventures we will have! Oh wait! There won’t be any because we are doomed!” C-3PO wailed.

Mabel and Dipper exchanged exasperated looks. 

“Leia…” Han said, voice strained. “If we don’t...get out of this, I want you to know-”

“If you say one more word I’ll slap you. We’ll be fine Captain Solo, we’ll figure something out.” Leia interrupted, her voice a commanding presence, a sharp contrast to Han.

Han looked like a contrast to himself, slumped and tired, staring at nothing and ready to stop. It seemed that just when he was about to lay down and let the Stormtroopers do   
what they pleased, he would glance at Leia and seem to draw strength from her very being.

Mabel thought it was incredibly romantic.

They entered a metal chamber, with a large hole in the center. Darth Vader stood on the other side of the hole, staring silently like a massive vulture. 

“Hello.” He said, voice slow and amused at the state of the group. Mabel gave a small smile, seeing the dent in his helmet, though it quickly disappeared when the red glow of the lightsaber lit up the room. 

“We need to test the carbon freezing for the transportation of Skywalker. But the Emperor will be displeased if he arrives deceased…” As he was speaking, a platform rose from the hole, a cold fog pouring out of it and making Dipper shiver. 

“Luckily, we have a test subject.” Darth Vader’s eyes swung over to Mabel, and Chewbacca put a furry hand on her head, roaring and daring anyone to come forward. Darth Vader chuckled at Mabel’s pale face. 

“You can be next,” He said to her, head turning to another. “But this one has been a thorn in my side for far longer.” Guards grabbed Han Solo, making him shout in surprise as they dragged him over to the platform.

If Chewbacca was angry before, now he was the furry Hulk, giving a roar that sounded more like a scream and lunging forward, easily throwing a Stormtrooper against the wall. 

Leia grabbed Mabel and Dipper and pulled them back from the Stormtroopers readying their guns. 

“CHEWIE! CHEWIE STOP!” Somehow, Han pulled free, rushing to Chewbacca and waving to get his attention. “This isn’t going to work. You can’t get yourself killed. You...you gotta protect the princess and the twins. Okay? Please Chewie…”

Chewbacca gave a long, mournful moan, hanging his head and giving small, sniffling grunts before he suddenly wrapped Han in a tight hug. Han squeaked. “Y-yeah...yeah, me too buddy…”

Almost unprompted, Han went to the platform and stood on it, somehow managing to keep posture. The platform started to lower with a squeak, making Mabel and Dipper flinch.

“I love you!” Leia called out, voice shaky now. Han gave a tiny smile back.

“I know.”

14-15, 3-1-18-2-15-14 6-18-5-5-26-9-14-7 9-19 14-15-20 16-15-19-19-9-2-12-5. 7-15 8-15-13-5 14-5-18-4-19


End file.
